Life Support
by Lutin Enchante
Summary: After Edward's departure, disaster strikes yet again.  Will Bella be able to survive or will she spiral downward without her angel to catch her? Takes place imediately after Edward's departure in New Moon, no Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

This is a very rough story as I am writing without a beta and am unsure whether I will continue… If you have any sort of insight for me, please review or PM me. If you enjoy where this story is going and would like me to continue and/or are interested in being my beta, please contact me. Thank you LutinEnchante

I officially disclaim all mentioned characters, and I am sure that most of this plot has already been used at some point, so I claim no right to the plot either.

This takes place just after Edward left during _New Moon_, no _Eclipse_… you should be able to tell the rest…

Without further adieu…

Chapter 1 Charlie's PoV…(Wow, that's something you don't see every day…) 

I watched as she slowly stirred in her place on the couch. Thank god Sam was able to find her that deep in the woods. She was a mess; I knew _that boy_ had something to do with this. She sighed and I visibly stiffened, the doctor was here earlier, good Dr. Cullen was nowhere to be found, transferred to LA they said… I bet that has something to do with why she was like this. "He's gone" that's what she said, that was it, he up and left her! I could kill him! What did he think he was doing, leaving her like this?! I never liked him anyway! But that wasn't important right now, Bella was coming to…

"Dad?" she sighed when she saw me. Her face was tear stained and muddy, she was a wreck, I don't know if I can handle this. But this is my baby, I have to take care of her, she's my little girl.

"Yea babe, I'm here" she looked around the living room, when she realized who was missing, her eyes began to tear. I don't know how to handle this, maybe I should call Renee… But she blinked the tears away, got up, and silently walked to her room. That was odd, maybe she's fine, maybe she'll get over it herself…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Boy was I wrong! She wouldn't come out of her room, she wouldn't eat, she kept her door locked and wouldn't talk to me. I didn't want to upset her, but I was worried. I talked to Billy, turns out the Cullen's up and left the night we found Bella in the woods. I talked to Dr. Gerandy, he said she sounded catatonic; she may have to be hospitalized. I didn't want to have to do it, so I called Renee.

Renee took the next flight out here, thank god. When Bella figured out that we were trying to get her to move in with her mother, she took a fit. We decided to give her another chance. I hated seeing her so miserable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few nights later, at the dinner table, I started to have chest pains.

"Bella," I whispered, "I have to go to the hospital…"

"Dad!" I heard her call, she sounded so far away, "Dad! You're going to be okay!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Billy's PoV 

I had Jake drive me to the hospital as soon as Bella called. She said Charlie collapsed and she called 911. She sounded terrified.

When we got to the Emergency Room, Bella was curled up in a chair, sobbing. They hadn't said anything about Charlie's condition yet. Now a legal adult, Bella was attempting to fill out paperwork. She was shaking so bad that you could hardly read her writing.

Jake rushed to her and she collapsed into his arms, sobs wracking through her delicate form. I rolled to her side and took the stack of papers from her. I filled out as much as I could while Jake consoled her.

"Isabella Swan?" a disheveled looking doctor came through the double doors.

"Yes?" she croaked, her voice barely audible, she stood, supported by Jake.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could" his eyes full of grief, everyone in Forks knew Charlie and how much he loved his daughter.

"No! No, no, no, no…"She sobbed, staining Jacob's shirt with her tears.

I was dumb struck. My best friend for so many years was gone… I saw that Jake was just as appalled as I.

The rest of the night was a blur. Funeral arrangements were made, papers were signed, and god knows what else happened…

Eventually, we ended up at Charlie's, now Bella's, house. Bella's friend Angela was there along with a few of Charlie's friends. Sue Clearwater brought food and we all ate in silence. There were many condolences passed to Bella, who sat silently in a corner. Everyone left slowly, tears in their eyes.

Jake and I decided to stay with Bella for the next few days. She refused to come back to La Push with us. Each day, she seemed to get a little better. She was eating, talking and sleeping again. But her sleep was never peaceful. Charlie had said that she was suffering from horrible nightmares and they hadn't stopped. I hoped that since she seemed somewhat content during the day that the dreams meant nothing.

Renee had come to Forks for the funeral. It was crowded in the tiny house with four people as no one dared touch Charlie's room. Jake and I decided that we would leave the two girls to themselves. We returned to La Push hoping that Bella would be better with her mother there.

If you actually got to this point by reading the chapter, I would like to give you a virtual hug! Even if you didn't like it, please review! Flames are accepted, please just remember that I am only human and I am trying my best! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I think it is a decent start!

For those of you who liked this story (if there are any) I'd like to pose a challenge to you!

This story's plotline is based on a song(which I don't own) and I'd like to see if anyone could figure out what song it is. At the end of each chapter, I will leave you with a single, random line from said song and maybe someone could figure out what song it is! Anyone who guesses will be made into a character in this story and will have my eternal love! I know, big whoop, right? But I thought it would be fun! One rule though: NO GOOGLE or any other internet help for that matter, please, lets keep it fair!

I will give you a little help: Despite my fondness for naming stories after RENT songs, this song is NOT from RENT(which I also don't own)

The lyric of this chapter is:

"Under the Stars and Stripes"

Thank you so much for reading and please clicky the pretty blue/purple button down there! And I would just like to say that this IS BellaxEdward, its just going to take some time for Edward to get back into the picture.

LutinEnchante


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so loved!!! A huge thank you to all who reviewed, when I saw 6 after just a little while I nearly cried… some of you are probably like "Get over yourself" but, guess what: "Don't read the A/N if you don't want to hear it." Sticks tongue out like a small child lol

**So anyway, A rose ( -- --)for MouetteHeartsErik for being my first reviewer and a rose ( -- --) to SWEETxBLOOD for being the first to take a guess at the song, and you were right! Not about the song, but about you being wrong! Sorry, please keep guessing! I love it when readers get involved! **

**Alright, I feel I have stalled enough…**

Chapter 2 

Renee's PoV

My poor daughter! She lost her boyfriend, then her father! She seemed to be handling it well enough, but she seemed _off_ somehow. She spoke only when specifically spoken to. Countless times I offered to tale her back to Florida with me, but she politely refused each time. I didn't want a repeat of last time, but the thought of leaving her here, alone, frightened me more than anything.

She insisted that she would be fine, reminding me that she was an adult and could take care of herself. I wasn't completely convinced, but I decided I would allow her her freedom for a little while when I returned to Florida to straighten out a few things with Phil and my finances as well as pack a new suit case, I decided that I would stay with Bella for a few more weeks and she happily agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was three hours before my flight and the thought of leaving my baby still frightened me, even if it was only for a few days. To help ease my mind, I called Billy, I asked him to come to the house and make sure she was okay after I left. He said that he would come to the house before she returned home and wait for her, maybe order some dinner. I thanked him graciously and felt a little better.

Bella drove me to the airport in silence. I asked what she was going to do now that she was going to be on her own (I couldn't stay in Forks forever!) She simply said that she would go to school, then college. I wasn't sure about the way her eyes clouded when she said that, but it could have been the thought of attending school without Edward and living without Charlie. I couldn't be sure but I trusted my daughter…

She helped me with my luggage and we said our goodbyes. I watched as she walked away from me. Her petit frame looked almost battered; her shoulders were hunched and her long hair was scraggly. She was almost unrecognizable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Billy's PoV

When Renee called, I could tell she was worried, I was too. I had Jake drive us to Bella's house and let us in using the key under the eve. We ordered pizza and waited for Bella to return. I started to feel drowsy…

When I woke up, I saw Jake asleep on the sofa. It was 10:32 pm! She should have been home three hours ago! Where the hell was she?

Wheeling around frantically, I found Bella's phone book and the phone. I started calling her friends. No one had any idea where she was. Some kid named Mike said he was going to go out and look for her. Angela said she'd call anyone who might know.

I had no idea what to do. I called everyone I could think of, including most of La Push and half of Forks. By time I finished, it was almost midnight. With no other options, I called 911.

The cops arrived in no time flat and started asking me questions. I filed a missing persons report, then called Renee. When no one answered, I left a frantic message explaining that Bella didn't come home and telling Renee to call me as soon as she got this message. I was so worried that I was at a total loss.

A search was being conducted in the woods, half hoping that Bella would be in the same spot she was found in last time, but with no such luck. I was of no use to the search party as my mobility was limited and Jake had exhausted himself by the end of his shift. The men from the reservation were working in shifts to search all of the surrounding woods, but I had a feeling that Bella was not lying in the middle of the woods somewhere, this time, it was premeditated and she didn't want to be found.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jake's PoV

AAGGHHHH!!!! I yelled out in agony as I ran through the woods. I should have gone to the airport with her! I should have seen this coming! I should have done something!

I couldn't believe I had let her run away! I should have taken care of her! Dad told me the Cullen's were bad news, but I didn't believe him. They shoulda never left her! She better be okay, or there's gonna be a Cullen with a swollen face when I get a hold of him!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's PoV

I couldn't take it anymore! I had to get away, away from every one and every thing. After I dropped Renee off, I swung around the airport and bought the cheapest ticket to the furthest place I could find. I had emptied my "college fund" and scraped some money out of other places. I felt horrible about taking money out of Charlie's "emergency fund" in the jar in the kitchen, but it probably wouldn't go to any other use anyway. I was on a plane headed to who-cares-where and all I knew was that I was getting away from every thing… my old life, my old self… My thought were frantic and heated… I closed my eyes and had a sudden moment of clarity… What the hell am I doing? I asked myself… I didn't know, but it was sure as hell better than staying in Forks, right?

How was that? Where is Bella going? And what will happen when she gets there? A hint: No, she is NOT going to Rio or Texas

**There is still more story before Edward can make his dramatic entrance, so you will have to wait, but if you review, it may make me write faster!! I cant make promises about when I'll update, but I will try to make it within a reasonable time frame. **

**Foe MouetteHeartsErik, this may be the last of Jacob we see for a while if at all. I'm not sure if I'm going to bring him into the story or how I would do it in any case. Sorry Jacob lovers, but I am not one of you!**

**Okay the lyric of this chapter is:**

"**If she had wings she would fly away"**

**Another little hint: This song isn't really mainstream, but the artist certainly is! **

**Happy reading!**

**LutinEnchante**


	3. Chapter 3

To my loverly reviewers, thank you for encouraging me to continue! I hate to disappoint, but this chapter is really short! I feel so bad, but this chapter is _so_ important and I really couldn't connect it with anything else. There is one special treat for you though: a glimpse into what Edward is doing!

**Anyway, I officially disclaim all recognizable themes, characters, and any thing else **

**in this story…**

**I'd like to apologize for this chapter. It is pretty unlikely that any of this would actually happen, but please bare with me as I am not sure how exactly to get Bella from point A to point B. Lets just say that "it was all a blur" to Bella…**

Chapter 3 

Bella's PoV

The flight was endless. I was numb from the time I bought the ticket until the plane landed. I vaguely remember the flight attendant asking if I wanted anything, I don't think I answered.

I was in a sort of trance the whole time, when the plane landed, the man seated next to me shook my shoulder slightly to wake me, he looked worried. I muttered an apology and slowly walked off the plane and into the airport terminal.

Through the walls of glass surrounding the terminal, I could see dark clouds pressing on the bleak urban terrain. Everything was so gray, I felt a pang in my heart as I remembered how much I hated the green of Forks, but eventually learned to love it. Maybe I could learn to love gray… I doubted it.

Buying a ticket to bring me this far severely depleted my already limited funds. I was so numb to everything that I walked from the airport to god knows where. I found a dingy diner along the highway. I stopped and ordered a small coffee, black. The bitter liquid stung my throat and that calmed me somehow. The diner was open 24 hours and that was good for me because it was about 1 am by time I arrived and 3 am when I left. While I was there, I met a waitress named Paige. She had slick black hair and a tight black outfit with a distressed pair of calf length Doc Marten's. We talked for two and a half hours before she convinced me, against my better judgment, to stay with her. Every alarm in my head went off when she offered, but I was so tired that I went with her at the end of her shift.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two Months Later 

Paige had become my best friend. We lived in an apartment in Alphabet City on Avenue B. I worked two jobs: late nights at the diner where I met Paige and as a dancer at the Cat Scratch Club. We were barely making rent, but the lifestyle was an exhilarating change.

When I first came to New York, I was so depressed that I hardly knew what was going on. Paige and some others would come to the apartment and smoke and shoot up and pretty soon, I was so far in that I could hardly see myself anymore. I didn't know the woman in the mirror, her scraggly hair was past her waist and her face was so thin that the cheekbones were like razors. I examined myself and realized that I was no longer "Edward's Bella", I was a totally new person, but I wasn't sure if I liked who I had become. Not that it mattered because this was my life and I was never going back to Forks, back to my old life, my old self.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's PoV (Just after his departure) 

The darkness pressed down on my urban hell. The months had crawled by and my depression deepened each day. I spent my nights searching for that familiar scent and my days wishing for death. My every cell ached for my Bella, but I knew that it was better that I was in pain than her. Every day, I had to stop myself from running back to her and begging forgiveness. And every day, for some unfathomable reason, I resisted.

Two Months Later 

**(Still Edward's PoV)**

My phone was ringing, and ringing, and ringing…

It was Rosalie.

"What do you want?" I spat into the phone.

"She's gone Edward, you can come home now!" she seemed happy, I was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was angry now.

"Alice had a vision, so she went back to Forks, Bella's gone, she ran away and now you can come home and everyone can stop being so depressed all the time."

I was numb, it wasn't supposed to happen this way… The phone fell from my grasp and I was running, running back to Forks, back to where my angel was _supposed _to be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haha! That was so evil wasn't it! Was Edward in New York? Did he leave just before he would have found Bella? Or was he in Rio or Texas and would never have found Bella anyway? I don't know… you'll have to ponder that for a while… muahahaha!!

**I am **_**so sorry**_** about that length! It may be a while before I update because I took this story in a slightly different direction than I originally intended, but no matter, I will figure it out! Reviews always help! 200+ page views and only 13 reviews? Come on people! You can do better than that! And if you 'alert'-ed me, at least review and tell me that you liked it!! **

**Also, I am a huge RENT fan and I am sorry that I used the setting, but it makes my job a lot easier when I can keep things consistent, so I don't own the setting or the Cat Scratch Club. Remember that Bella is pretty much crazy and even though she normally wouldn't be a druggie stripper, desperate times call for desperate measures! Ok, I've said enough!**

**Ok, so I've decided to give you two lyrics! Please keep guessing!**

"**And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight"**

**and**

"**She says it's high time she went away"**

**Thank you!**

**Lutin**


	4. Chapter 4

Quick! I must write before my English teacher assigns another essay! My updates will probably be sporadic and inconsistent due to my demanding academic, work, and extracurricular schedule, but I will try to write as often as I can. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!!!!! I also love criticism, but I haven't gotten any really, so I'm guessing you guys like this?

**An Announcement: Paige is a character resulting from someone guessing the song that this is based off of. Congratulations SWEETXBLOOD, but please continue to guess if you would like, I will trust that you did not cheat if you get it correct, so I will continue to put lyrics at the end of the chapters (eRied, this is your chance) until I believe that you guys have given up on guessing. **

**Also, I am not on and have never done drugs, so I don't actually know what getting high feels like, so I'm making this up as I go…**

**I disclaim any and all recognizable elements of this story…**

**Without further adieu…**

Chapter 4 Bella's PoV 

Getting high was an amazing release. I realized that when I felt the drugs spread through my system, I could hear Edward's voice screaming in my ear. His soft velvet voice lulled me into unconsciousness. As much as I wanted to escape my old life, I could not seem to be able to let go. His voice was stern, telling me to stop, to put the powder down, and to go back home.

"This is my home, silly" I replied with a giggle to the voice in my head.

"No its not, you belong in Forks" his lyrical voice was plastered with concern.

"No, _we _belong in Forks and without a _we_ there is no me…" I was babbling, I could feel myself slipping into my all to familiar stupor.

"You promised you would be safe…" he sounded hurt.

"And you said you would stay…" and then I was gone, and I could almost feel my angel's cold, marble arms around me… almost…

I awoke the next afternoon with Paige and we went to get ready for work. It was Friday, our feature night at the Cat Scratch Club. We had a sort of an act on the poles together, it was one of the busiest nights.

Back stage at the dingy club, we quickly changed and got ready to perform. I always had a slightly sick feeling before we went on, but I pushed it aside and took my place. My breath caught when I saw who was in the audience.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's PoV 

I arrived in Forks in very little time, I was only a few hundred miles away in Canada. First, I ran to Bella's house, there was no one there and Bella's scent was faded. There had been someone here though, not too long ago.

I ran to my family's house, where I knew they would be waiting. Alice met me at the door.

"Rosalie was not supposed to call you" she said with a downtrodden look.

"Where is she?" I demanded. I had to know if she was safe.

"I don't know, I see a city, but I don't know which, she keeps changing her mind, its all so hectic" she looked defeated, he shoulders slumped, her eyes a dangerous black.

_She's been like this ever since she had the first vision,_ Jasper reached out to me in his thoughts, _She hasn't hunted in weeks._

My thoughts were tumultuous. I felt sick with fear and worry, it was not supposed to happen this way!

_We'll find her Edward_, Carlisle was always calm.

I could hardly stand still, but I could see that my family was on edge. We will find her, I had to keep reminding myself of that, we will find her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's PoV 

I couldn't believe he was here, I told him to leave me alone. It was that nasty drug dealer, he said if I slept with him, he would give me smack for free! I was not that desperate for drugs! And sex was not something I was ready for, especially not with some creep off the streets just for drugs! I was a stripper, not a hooker!

We did our routine and I quickly slipped back stage.

"I'm punching out early" I whispered to Paige.

"Why?" she hissed back

"That guy's here again" I just wanted to leave.

"Fine, I'll go with you. I don't want you out there alone." she was always concerned for me.

We punched out and slipped out the back alley before anyone could miss us.

"He's one of those free-range crazies" she whispered and we both laughed a little.

I had to admit, being in this city scared me sometimes… especially without my angel to catch me when I fall…. I didn't think of him so much anymore, other things often occupied my mind, but I still had that tearing feeling in my chest when I thought about him. I was starting to have trouble breathing and Paige noticed.

"Come on, let's get you home" she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the apartment. Even though I had told Edward that this was my home, I could not call it that. I knew very well where I belonged, but I could never go there. "Home is where the heart is", that's what they say, but my heart was ripped out and stomped on a long time ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's PoV 

I had searched the entire west coast and there was no sign of Bella. Rather than work my way across the entire continental US, I decided to restart my search in Florida, where her mother was, and work my way up from there. I was getting desperate, but the rest of my family promised to search the Midwest.

Every one was happy to help in the search. Every one except Rosalie, of course. But she grudgingly went with Emmet, figuring that as soon as we found her, she would be able to go back to Africa with Emmet.

I needed to find my Bella, I knew that I could hardly lay claim to her after what I had done, but she was still my responsibility, I promised to protect her and now I may have caused her… No, I couldn't think that way, I had to find her!

I took the next flight out to Florida and began my desperate search of the east coast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, so Edward's on the right track, it's just a matter of time before their reunited, right? How much trouble can Bella possibly get into in a matter of days? We'll see…

**Yes, Ksangi, we have free range crazies and Bella is about to meet one, dun dun dun…**

**Please! Reviews are like water! I need them to survive as a writer!! I have noticed a pattern, for chapter one, I received 7 reviews; for chapter two, 6 reviews; and chapter three, 5 reviews… let's try to stop this depressing pattern so that I will write more! Even if your review simply says "I read chapter 4" I will be grateful!! Now, don't go and be a smart ass and actually put that, because I will have to kick your virtual butt!!**

**Ok, so Lyric of the Chapter:**

"**Trouble is her only friend and he's back again"**

**Ok, so some hints:**

**It is not of the country genre**

**It is sung by a man, so it's not Martina McBride, although she does have some great songs. **

**Keep guessing!!!**

**Please Review! I will beg if you would like!**

**LutinEnchante**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! This story is coming right along! I love all of my reviewers! You guys are great, you really keep me going! I probably won't update again until after this weekend because Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I have the Fall Review and I get to return to my haven that is back stage! I noticed that a lot of people on this site are actors as well as writers, but I get to be stage crew! Okay, I'm babbling, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all the support you have given me.

**I disclaim any and all recognizable characters and locations mentioned in this story.**

**And with out further adieu… Curtains please!**

Chapter 5 

Bella's PoV

We eventually got back to the apartment, but not without stopping to visit our favorite drug dealer first. He was a nice enough guy, for a drug dealer that is. He warned us that the drug dealer that had been bothering me, Devon, was back in town and had been asking about me. This news scared me because when someone was high or desperate for drugs, there is no telling what they might tell him, like where I live or something. I tried not to think about it too much. The less I thought about things, the less I worried about them.

We made it back home and talked for a little while before we lost ourselves to our drugs.

"I never asked, I was too afraid, but why did you come here in the first place? You were so depressed" her voice was tentative, like she was afraid that she might break me with her words.

"Well," I swallowed, I had never told anyone why I had come here, I just said that I needed to get away and that had been good enough for the time being. "First, my… um… my boyfriend left me…" I couldn't get over how pathetic that sounded, he was more than just my boyfriend, but how could I explain that to her? "And then, my dad died, and it was just too much for me to handle." I sighed… finally saying it out loud made me realize just how stupid it seemed, but Edward and my dad were my life, my life support.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" she sounded conflicted…

I felt the tearing feeling in my chest again, I didn't want to deal with this, so I dealt with it the same way id been dealing with everything else lately, I did a line, then another, and soon I was floating with the sound of my angel's velvet in my ear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's PoV

I made it to her mother's house in a matter of hours, but, despite my efforts, it didn't seem as though she had been to her mother's house, ever… This frightened me because it destroyed my only possible lead. There was an entire country to search, and then an entire world… I shuddered at the thought of my beautiful, my shy, my vulnerable Bella out in the cruel world.

I should never have left, I only put her into more danger than ever. Why hadn't Alice seen this coming? I wish I had the time to beat myself up over this, but I didn't, I had to find Bella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Still E PoV)

It took a few days, but I had searched all of Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, and most of North Carolina. I paused in a thick forest in North Carolina to hunt, when suddenly, I caught her heavenly scent. I ran as fast as I could along the trail to a clearing. The small open space was filled with the scent of animals, but I could still smell my Bella. I quickly scanned the area and found the source of the aroma. It was her blue blouse, the one that I had loved so much on her. But it was torn dirty. I held the soft garment to my face, consuming her scent, but then I noticed something I had noticed before. Another scent that I was too distracted to detect before.

"VICTORIA!!!" I roared, my dead heart wretched in my chest when I thought about what she may have done to my angel. I had to find them and rip that bitch limb from limb. I snarled as I ran, fingering the book of matches in my pocket.

_I will find you Bella, I promise. _I silently cursed myself for putting her in this danger.

Victoria's trail was weak, as though it had been weeks since she was here, but I would find her. I promised Bella that I would do whatever was best for her and I failed, but I would make it up to her, even if it killed me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: I was tempted to leave it here, but decided I would give you a little more)

Bella's PoV

Every day, I thought more and more about Edward. I was falling faster and faster into my drug abuse, though. His image haunted me, I saw him disappearing around every street corner and I his mesmerizing eyes on every one I saw. I had begun to have nightmares about red-eyed vampires again. When I danced on the pole, I saw a see of crimson irises staring back at me.

I often woke up screaming, in a cold sweat. The repeated nightmares of Edward leaving and Victoria coming haunted me. I hardly ever slept and I only relied more and more on drugs. I could see myself spiraling out of control and I didn't try to stop until it was too late. I tried to stop once or twice, but it was just too hard and I relapsed within a few days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Still B PoV)

One night, after my shift at the club ended, I stumbled into the back alley to wait for Paige. I needed a hit, so I went searching through my bag for my stash, when I suddenly felt the shadows press down around me. I vaguely recognized Devon standing near me, but then I felt a cloth-clad hand cover mouth and an arm wrap around my waist. I tried to put up a fight, but it was too late. I plunged into the darkness before I could even process what was going on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so I left you with two cliffies there… I admit it was mean, but maybe if you review, I will bring my laptop to the show and write during practice and intermission! I promise to update as soon as I can, but the more reviews I get, the more inspired I will be! Hopefully by next Thursday I will have the chance to update again, but don't hold me to that! I'm sorry if this is a little rushed, but I have so many ideas and I hate filler info, so I'm going to keep this going, if anyone has a problem with the pace, tell me n I'll try to slow it down a bit. 

Okay people, I am officially running out of lyrics that don't give away the title of the song or upcoming plot, so I will try to keep putting up lyrics as long as I can, but just know that I am trying not to give away too much plot, so I have to screen the lyrics carefully.

**No, it is not a Panic! At the Disco song…**

**Lyric:**

"**No one's got much to say in this town" **

**FYI: there will probably only be 1-2 more lyrics before I close this little contest, and there is no limit on tries, so if you want to guess a couple times, go for it!**

**Okay, I have babbled enough… Please review because you know you love me and you want to know what happens to Bella and where Edward ends up!**

**LutinEnchante 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Thanksgiving to all!! I would just like to send a HUGE thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! 905 hits! WoOt! I'm hoping to break 1,000 with this chapter though! And I'm hoping to break 50 reviews! Maybe even 60, but I think that may be pushing it… a girl can dream, can't she?

**I disclaim all recognizable characters, themes, and locales, but I believe I may have some sort of claim on Paige, Stephanie, and Devon even though they are not completely original, but no matter…**

**And now… Places! Lights! Camera! Action!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Edward's PoV)

I followed Victoria's weak trail for miles. When I stopped to clear my head it was about 2 am, I realized I was in Washington DC. Her scent was everywhere in this city; she had obviously stopped to feed here.

"Excuse me sir," a young woman stepped out from the shadows, her eyes a vibrant red. She was a frail five foot six, her stringy brown hair swung around her hips and she clung a pair of broken glasses to her chest. Despite her obvious vampiric nature, she looked as though she would easily turn to dust at the touch of a human child. "Are you looking for the red haired woman?" her voice shook.

"Yes," I hissed, my voice rough from disuse. "Do you know where she is? Does she have a human with her?" this girl may be my only lead…

"I am not sure where she is now, sir, but I know she was headed to New York City. I can see people's ultimate destinations…" she offered a brief explanation.

"New York?" I stammered… _Why there?_ I could hardly wrap my head around the idea, but another thought struck me "Ultimate destination?"

"Yes, where fate will bring them, but I do not know what they will do there or if that is their _final _destination, if you know what I mean…"

"Like where they will die?" I couldn't stop myself before the words spilled from my mouth.

"Yes, I do not know what will happen when she gets there, but I do know that she is in New York now, and that you will soon be there as well… beyond that is a void, your fate has not yet been decided…" she was so cryptic.

"Where in New York?" I demanded.

"A place called 'The Cat Scratch Club'" I could see the place in her mind. It was a gritty strip club in Alphabet City. I was not unfamiliar with the area and confidant that I would find it quickly. The sooner I found and killed Victoria, the sooner I would find my angel.

"Thank you," I breathed to the young woman. She looked so young and my dead heart ached for her innocent soul. "When were you changed?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"About a month ago, by the red haired one… I hate what I am…" a forlorn shadow crossed her features, she looked as though she would cry. "I try so hard to stop, to kill myself, but it never works…"

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed. "Carlisle? I am in DC, there is a woman here and I want you to help her. She will be waiting here for you." and I hung up after he agreed to come and get her.

I turned to her, "My father will come to get you, do not be afraid of him, we will help you as you have helped me."

"Thank you" she breathed, soft as a butterfly's wing.

"No, thank you, Stephanie, you have saved me."

Her face was confused, "How did you…"

But I was already jogging down the street. I simply touched my index finger to my temple and winked. Carlisle would explain every thing to her later, but now, I had a demon to vanquish and an angel to rescue.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I pushed myself to run faster than I ever had before, but it still wasn't fast enough. The time seemed to pass at a snails pace. The distance between DC and New York gave me plenty of time to think, a dangerous commodity.

My body suddenly ached with the longing for Bella's weight on my back, her warm breath on my neck, her hair whipping around me, he delicious natural perfume filling my nose. The void that had formed in my chest over these months was threatening to consume me. This was my fault. I knew that Bella was in trouble and it was all my doing! I had the strong compulsion to cause myself harm, but I knew that I had to save her, to be her Superman once again and attempting to harm myself would do nothing to help her.

As I approached the New York City limits, I ran in the direction that I knew would lead me to my love. I didn't care that it was only about 9 pm and someone might see me, I had to find her…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Bella's PoV)

The darkness that was pressing down on me was slowly beginning to fade. I felt so weak, but as I remembered that I had been attacked, I forced my eyes open.

I realized I was laying on the wet ground in an alley not too far from the club. Suddenly, Devon was leaning over me, his eyes a vibrant red and a wicked smile on his face.

"About time, Sleeping Beauty" he leered. The color of his eyes startled me, I was used to his usual brown, but then I realized _contacts…_ Somehow, I should have known that my life would never be free of mythical creatures… I was afraid that he was going to feed on me and that I would just be another nameless victim in the slums of New York, but there was no way that this was a coincidence. He had too much control over his blood lust.

He was getting frustrated with the fact that I had not screamed at the sight of him. His eyes flashed dangerously as he gripped my arm and pulled me into an upright position.

"What? Am I not scary enough for you?" he demanded. "You faced James and now I'm not good enough?" he growled.

"James?" I whispered.

"Yes doll, you remember him, don't you?" a girlish voice mocked with a vicious cackle.

I wouldn't have recognized this other vampire, if not for her wild head of vermilion hair.

"I'm sure you couldn't forget that experience, no matter how many drugs you have taken" she cackled again.

I stared blankly at Victoria, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You see, I knew she would recognize me" she shot at Devon. "And now, what shall we do with you?" she approached me slowly. Devon had released me and I backed up as far as I could until I hit the stone wall on the other side of the alley. She was just a foot away from me when she reached out her slender had and stroked my flushed cheek. "So warm, and such sweet smelling blood… but it would be too easy to just kill you… no, you must suffer as I have, and so must your precious little abomination of mate. Drinking animals and befriending humans? Hah!" she laughed. "But I thought he may have followed the trail I had left for him. Stealing your clothing and leaving it for him to find. I would have enjoyed seeing the look on his face when he discovered your body, but no matter…"

"He's not here to save you, now is he?" Devon mocked. "Some mate he is."

"Shut up Devon, you're ruining this for me" Victoria chided. "Go do something"

Devon looked as though he might fight back, but decided that it was not worth it to fight her and went to the opening of the alley, probably to deal some more drugs.

"Now," Victoria turned back to me. "You are mine!" And she lunged at me.

"Edward!" I screamed for dear life hoping that by some miracle, he could hear me.

"No!" Victoria screeched, snapping my wrist as though it were a tooth pick. She lunged again, and I braced myself for the pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Edward's PoV)

I quickly found the Cat Scratch Club that I had seen in Stephanie's mind. Victoria was not here, but I could smell her just a few blocks away. Along with her scent was that of another vampire and one reminiscent of my sweet Bella's freesia, but it was different, it was all wrong. Maybe I was too late, maybe she had already been changed… I ran with all of my life toward her.

"Edward!" I heard a terrified scream. It was Bella! And she called for me!

I quickly turned a corner and saw Victoria. I ripped her off of Bella violently as threw the into a wall. Bella was terrified, her face white, but she was different, worn and beaten, but I could not linger, my job was not done. I quickly turned to just in time to catch her mid pounce. I threw her back into the wall.

"Run!" I yelled at Bella, this was her chance to get out of here.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Bella's PoV)

I was frozen. Both in terror and astonishment. He was here, he found me and he saved me. When he told me to run, his eyes wild with emotion, I had to force myself to obey.

As I turned to flee, Devon caught me and pressed me against the wall. "Not so fast" he snarled. "I can't just let you get away, now can I?" Over his shoulder, I could see the fight between Edward and Victoria raging on and my eyes began to tear. "You know, your blood smells so delicious when you are upset" Devon whispered seductively in my ear. He ran his nose over my neck.

This scared me more than anything. Was he planning on violating me? As if to emphasize my fears, he ran his hands up and down my torso and laughed. "You smell so amazing when you get worked up! Why else do you think I deal drugs? Because adrenaline makes the blood taste absolutely sinful!" he cackled.

Just then, I heard a sickening ripping sound, followed by another and another. I looked to Edward and saw him dismembering Victoria, his eyes intent on Devon.

When Devon realized what was happening, he quickly sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck. A sharp pain shot through my body and I screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Edward's PoV)

I dismembered Victoria and turned to see the other vampire that I had smelled earlier pushing Bella up against the wall. His hands on her hips, and suddenly, before I could react, his teeth in her neck.

Her face contorted in fear as she gazed into my eyes and she screamed in pain.

My mind went numb as I quickly grabbed the monster and tore him to shreds. I caught him so fast that didn't even have time to fight back.

Bella fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I quickly picked her up as another scream tore from her chest. This was all my fault, she didn't want this, and now it was too late to suck the venom out. There was so much of it and I could already smell it making its way toward her heart. I sobbed, it was not supposed to happen like this, she was supposed to live and be happy. "I'm so sorry Bella" I moaned through my dry sobs.

"Edward" she called, her voice raspy from screaming. "You came back" she smiled.

"Yes, I'm so sorry…" I began, but she placed her finger to my lips, silencing me instantly.

"Don't apologize, just stay with me" and she began to convulse, her eyes shut tight. When the convulsions calmed, she looked at me with stern eyes. "Promise me"

"Anything," I was hopeless to her wishes, anything she wanted, I would give her. I would stay by her side as long as she would have me. Guilt washed over me as she curled tighter to my body and I held her as tight as I dared.

"I love you Bella" I sobbed.

"I love you too, Edward, always have" she replied with a smile. Then she stopped fighting and gave herself over to the pain. It broke my heart, but I knew that the less she fought it, the quicker it would consume her and the pain would be over.

I scooped her up and ran her to the nearest woods. It was pretty far, but at my speed, it took only a few minutes. Once she was changed, I would bring her to my family and we would decide what we would do. But for now, I would try to keep her as comfortable as possible. I sat down on the forest floor with Bella in my lap, doing what ever I could to keep her comfortable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright! So how was that! The dramatic climax that you have all been waiting for! I am not as happy with this as I could be, since I changed how Edward and Bella finally meet, but oh well… 

So, the next may be the last chapter, followed by an epilogue, what do you guys think? Maybe I'll do a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think! If nobody wants a sequel, then I won't do one, but if you want it, you have to tell me!

**Alright! So, this is the last lyric that I am going to give you guys! If you get it right now, I can't guarantee that you will be made a character since I am running out of story, but I may put you in the sequel (if there is one)**

**Stephanie (bloodredeclipse) is yet another winner, congratulations! And lets not forget the loverly Paige (SweetxBlood) for being the first fan made character! **

**Lyric of this chapter: **

"**I'm watching you breathing for the last time"**

**I will reveal the song with the next posting, so stay tuned!**

**Now please click that pretty button on the bottom left of the screen, it is getting quite lonely…**

**LutinEnchante**


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! 50 reviews! But, I only received 6 reviews of the last chapter! I am willing to blame that on poor timing since I updated the night before Thanksgiving and the biggest traveling/shopping weekend of the year, but I cannot ignore the fact that I have 1,217 hits on this story and only 50 reviews (that's 4 people!!) Honestly, reviews keep me going and if you alerted or favorite-ed (whatever) me, please review! I know who you are, I have a list! Alright, I have ranted enough, but seriously! I will beg if needed, but please don't make me!

Enough of this and onto the show!

Edward's PoV

Her every scream tore at my dead heart. I tried to comfort her, but she continued thrashing. This was going to be a _long_ three days…

While I held her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her features, still untouched by the change were almost foreign to me. Her entire body was frail, even for a human, and she was so thin. I could feel each rib as I ran my hand over her torso. Her face was thin as well. Her cheeks had a "sucked in" look and her cheekbones were razors. Her eyes were sunken into her face and the bags beneath them were as dark as mine. Her once full, luscious lips were thin, white, and dry. She retained traces of her former beauty, but the drugs had obviously taken their toll on her body.

That bothered me too: drugs? My Bella, on drugs? Had _I_ driven her to this? It was unthinkable! She was supposed to live a happy human life! Find a human to marry and have children with, to grow old with, not this! This was my fault and I would make it up to her… if she would have me…

My phone ringing from my pocket interrupted that dangerous train of thought. The caller ID read "Alice." Alice? I had forgotten about my family the moment I saw Bella.

"Alice," I answered, my voice level, Bella screaming in the background.

'You found her?" She asked, she must not have seen this…

"Yes, she's been changed, we're in New York. I don't want to move her."

"Okay," she was calm, "Stephanie told us what she told you." she hesitated, " Where's Victoria?"

"Dead, along with her friend… he bit Bella," my voice broke at the end.

"Oh Edward, she'll be okay," I could hear the reassuring smile in her voice. I knew I could trust Alice with this one…

"Thanks Alice," I sighed, looking down at Bella's writhing form.

"We are making our way over to the New York house now, we'll come find you when we get there."

"Okay," I murmured, still in a slight daze.

"And Edward," she was suddenly urgent, "She still lives you, don't doubt that" and she hung up.

I sighed, hugging Bella's heated form to my icy body, she appeared to relax a bit. But suddenly, she let out an earsplitting screech. She thrashed wildly and I could hear her heart race. It was so strange; I had never seen a transformation cause _this_ much pain. My poor, unfortunate Bella…

I watched Bella for a total of 8 hours before my family found me. Bella's scent had begun to change from that strange, drug-ridden stench, to a sweeter vampiric scent, reminiscent of her sweet freesia. Her scraggly hair was beginning to regain its fullness, but she continued to scream and thrash violently.

I could hear my family's thought before they found us: all worried for Bella's sake, as well as my own.

Alice was the first to find us, she had seen where we were before. They all approached slowly. I could see the scene in their minds. This was the first time they had seen Bella or me in months and I looked like hell. I had taken no effort in my appearance since I left Bella and it clearly showed. Bella, of course, was thrashing violently and screaming herself horse, Carlisle was concerned. He approached first.

He knelt down beside me, pressing a hand to Bella's face. _She's too warm, this is strange. _"Edward, how long has she had this fever? How long has it been since she was bitten?"

"She was bitten about 8 hours ago, she's been like this for the past 2 hours. Carlisle, what is wrong with her?" I was worried, Carlisle was worried.

His thoughts buzzed, quickly replaying every transformation he had ever witnessed.

I thought about what I had learned in my two trips through medical school, trying to relate this to something, anything I had learned. Suddenly, it occurred to me…

"Detox! Carlisle, she's detoxing!" he gave me a quizzical look, "She was an addict before she was bitten and the venom is flushing her system!"

I was excited that this was not an adverse reaction to the venom, and the pain she was suffering was sort of helping her in a way. I knew detoxing was painful when they did it on humans, it must be magnified with venom flowing through your veins. There was nothing we could do, but wait for this hell to be over.

I apologize for the length, but I am feeling extremely uninspired today, perhaps it has to do with the lack of reviews…

No, this is not the last chapter as I had implied in chapter 6, but we are nearing the end. If you want a sequel, please tell me. Please click the pretty periwinkle button on the left before you click the one on the right of the screen.

As promised, I have posted the song along with this chapter, but _please_ review!!!! I implore you!!!!!

Happy reading (and reviewing!)

LutinEnchante


	8. Song Revelation

Alright, so now for the song!

As quite a few of you guessed, it is "**Carry You Home" by James Blunt**

Congratulations to:

_**SWEETxBLOOD**_ (Paige) A round of applause for our amazing druggie/stripper friend. Just Kidding! But you are great! I love you Dhalink!

_**bloodredeclipse**_ (Stephanie) A round of applause for our new vampire friend! But do not fret! There is much more to come from this character! I just haven't figured it out yet…

_**newtwilight15**_

_**Kapperz1212**_

_**Whitelight72**_

Those of you who have not been included in the story, send me a character name and brief description if you wish and I will try to include you in the sequel (if there is one, I need reviews people!!)

Alright… back to the song… Most of the lyrics inspired some part of the plot, so I am going to give a brief explanation of each lyric as necessary. If you do not care about the song, please feel free to skip this, but it would make me oh so happy if you would leave your thoughts about the song, the relevance, how hott James Blunt is, the war on terror, anything really… ok, not the war on terror unless you want me to go on my anti-violence tirade… but moving on…

_**Carry You Home**_

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again (Bella has issues and they haunt her, i.e: Victoria)

Makes her body older than it really is (drugs effect her body and make her look almost foreign to Edward)

She says it's high time she went away (Runs away)

No one's got much to say in this town (Forks holds nothing for her)

Trouble is the only way is down (spiral into depression and drug use)

Down, down

As strong as you were, tender you go (she seems stronger in her new life, but she is just as frightened as she ever was)

I'm watching you breathing for the last time (Edward watches her 'die')

A song for your heart, but when it is quiet (Edward's lullaby)

I know what it means and I'll carry you home (She is changed and Edward brings her back to his family, where she belongs)

I'll carry you home

If she had wings she would fly away (She needs help to escape what she has become)

And another day God will giver her some (She becomes a vampire, an angel of the night)

Trouble is the only way is down

Down, down

As strong as you were, tender you go

I'm watching you breathing for the last time

A song for your heart, but when it is quiet

I know what it means and I'll carry you home

I'll carry you home

And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight (goes to NYC, becomes just another pretty face in the crowd)

And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight (She dies, her soul stolen, when she was bitten)

Under the Stars and Stripes

As strong as you were, tender you go

I'm watching you breathing for the last time

A song for your heart, but when it is quiet

I know what it means and I'll carry you home

I'll carry you home

This song is so amazing, please go listen to it, it is so much better, and it completely captivates to mood of the story.

Please, leave comments, questions, and/or concerns along with requests for a sequel while I go listen to this song, again… sigh….

Happy reading!!!!

LutinEnchante


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful reviews, they really keep me going! I apologize for the way last chapter looked because for some reason, didn't let me use bold-face and my dividing lines disappeared, so I apologize if it was hard to read.

I am SO sorry that I took so long to update! I had a hard time writing this chapter and capturing the emotion. Thank you for being so patient!

I disclaim any and all recognizable characters, themes, and such in this story.

**And also, an A/N about the A/N at the beginning of chapter seven: 50/1217 is four percent, not four people, my percent sign didn't show up, sorry! **

**Alright, I have stalled enough! Without further adieu… Places! Curtain! ACTION!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's PoV

She writhed and screamed for two more days as I held her and sung her lullaby. I did everything I could to comfort her, but my attempts were fruitless. My family came to visit often, but I hardly noticed. All of my energy was focused on Bella.

I often wondered what would happen once Bella awoke. Would she accept me? I was sure that she would send me away after what I had done to her.

Her features had changed to qualities that are more vampiric. The hollowed cheeks that I had seen just a few days earlier were regaining the fullness that I had so longed for. I could feel her curves filling out as I held her to me. I could hear her heart begin to slow and I tensed beneath her, this was it, there was no turning back.

She shuddered and her breathing slowed. "Almost, love, almost" I whispered, my voice horse with anticipation. I listened intently, placing my hand gently over her heart; I wanted to fully experience this moment. Even if she sent me away after what I put her through, I would hold this moment forever in my heart.

The steady tattoo slowed and stuttered under my hand until, finally, it stopped. I sighed, this hell was finally over, but I had a feeling that another one was about to begin. Bella sagged against my body with a deflating sigh.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking into the light. Her features were completely vampiric, her eyes a startling crimson. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Slowly, she twisted in my arms to look me straight in the eyes.

"Edward" she whispered, her voice raspy from screaming. Suddenly, she was across the field, peeking out from behind a tree ten yards away, a look of terror on her face. I was startled at her sudden speed, after seeing her in such a fragile state I had forgotten the strength and speed of a newborn vampire.

"Bella," I reached for her, yearning to have her in my arms once again. The look of terror in her eyes was unbearable, tearing my dead heart to pieces. "I'm sorry… so sorry" I whispered, unsure if she could hear me as wave after wave or remorse washed over me. If my granite body still had the ability to form tears, I would be blinded by the torrent of salty emotion. She looked so fragile and so alone despite the changes that she had just underwent. Cautiously, she made her way back to me. I remained kneeling on the ground, doubled over, my form wracked with dry sobs for the perfect goddess that I had so badly scarred.

"Angles shouldn't cry, it isn't fair…" She was so close to me, whispering in my ear. Her innocent voice filled my ears, her ambrosial scent filled my nose, she was so close, and I was terrified that she might dissolve should I reach for her.

"Bella" I whispered again, unsure of what to say. I looked up, into her staggering crimson pools that were filled with so many emotions. Most prevalent were fear, shock, and love? Was that a hint of the gaze that she had so fondly cast upon me so long ago?

"Hush…" She placed a finger gently over my lips, immediately silencing me. Her body was no longer radiating heat, her fingers were cool against my skin and as we stared into each other's eyes, I did the only thing I could think of doing in order to attempt to express the emotions raging through my mind…I kissed her soft finger. She seemed a bit surprised, but she did not back away.

I reached up, grabbing her wrist, and silently pressed her palm to my lips. She closed her eyes with the contact and inched slightly toward me, granting me permission to continue. I hesitantly moved my lips to her wrist and traced a soft path to the inside of her elbow. I had missed this feeling so much that it took all I had to resist pouncing and taking her all at once. I feared the consequences if I moved too fast and startled her. I didn't think I could handle it if she left my side even for an instant.

"Edward" she whispered, "Please don't leave me again" she looked as though she were about to cry.

"Never, my angel, never again" my voice was full of emotion, but I was resolute. I would stay as long as she would have me.

With that, she collapsed into my arms and I held her tight. She sobbed dryly into my shoulder and I kissed every inch of skin I could reach. We stayed like tat for an hour and the entire time, I vowed to her that I would never again leave her side; she was perfectly content with that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, she lifted her head from my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. I could feel her stare boring deep into my being. And then, she kissed me, tentatively at first. I felt no need to continue the cautious ways of passion from our past, so I deepened the kiss. I poured all of the pent up emotion into this kiss. Passion, longing, anger, everything that I had felt in the last few months was poured into this kiss, and I could tell that Bella was holding nothing back as well.

We fell back into the soft grass, bearing our souls to one another in this single act, each of us fighting for dominance over the other. This continued for some time until we both fell back, panting, for both of us had stopped breathing some time ago. We remained in each other's arms through the night, staying silent, each reveling in the glory of having found each other.

She sighed and I spoke first. "Bella, you are everything to me and I will never leave you" I vowed with all my heart.

"Edward," she sighed, a look of sorrow graced her perfect features, "No more empty promises, please" she whispered, eyes cast downward. I nearly fell to pieces at hearing this.

"No Bella, I swear, I will never leave you again. It was hell to be away from you for so long and then to find you here, in that state, killed me…" I trailed off slightly, but then regained my composure, "I did this to you, and I will not stop until I have made it right," I solemnly vowed.

"Forever?" she was apprehensive.

"Yes" desperation was clear in my voice, "I need you"

"Thank you" She collapsed into my chest, clutching herself to me and I wrapped my arms around her, refusing to let go.

" I love you, I swear, I will love you for all eternity"

"Edward, I love you too"

We stayed like this for hours, holding each other, sometimes kissing, just reveling in the sweet reunion. Until suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees and Bella was gone. Lithely, she was stalking an unfortunate deer that had stumbled across us. I watched in awe as she instinctively overtook the animal and drained it. Slowly, she turned back to be and smiled sheepishly. I laughed as I rose from my place on the ground to help her dispose of the carcass.

"You are the most beautiful huntress I have ever witnessed" I sighed, my lips brushing her jawbone. She smiled again, her angelic grin that I had missed for so long.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We walked at a slow (for a vampire) pace, toward my family's house that was just five miles away, Bella in my arms. As we approached, I could hear my family's thoughts buzzing about mine and Bella's situation. Suddenly, Alice burst through the door, taking Bella in a tight squeeze.

"I've missed you, Alice" Bella smiled.

"I've missed you too," my pixy sister chirped, "But Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do!" she laughed but was completely serious. "But first, lets get you cleaned up" I finally noticed Bella's appearance. She wore a pair of tight black Capri's that hung low around her waist and a tight black top, through which her bra, or "work uniform" was clearly visible. I knew I would have to talk to her about what she had become, and I wasn't referring to her vampiric state. She had not taken care of herself as I had asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, how was that? I thought this story would be finished by now, but I decided there would be a few more chapters.

**PLEASE review!!! Oh great readers, I beseech thee!!!! I can't go on with out the encouragement and criticism!!! Flame me if you must for I have taken so long to update!!! But please, REVIEW!!!!! Okay… that was kind of pathetic… oh well….**

**There **_**will**_** be a sequel, but I'm not sure of the plot yet, if you would like to see something in particular, don't hesitate to leave it in a review or a PM. I may not use everything people suggest, but I will take everything into consideration.**

**If you have ANY questions, please feel free to ask… I know that I have left some loose ends and if anyone is confused, please ask me! And before you ask, Stephanie will come back, I just haven't gotten to her yet. **

**So, enough with my babble… please click the pretty periwinkle button on the left and give me some thoughts! Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**Lutin Enchante**

**P.S. Happy Hanukah to those celebrating! **


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to all of you that have stuck with me, even though I am a terrible person who does not update in a timely fashion…

**I am sooo sorry that this took so long, but life got in the way as it often does. Between the holidays, various parties, and my Sweet Sixteen, I have been busy. I apologize profusely, but feel free to scold me all you want, I deserve it!**

…**Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim… There is also some dialogue that is paraphrased from the books, so I don't own that either.**

On with the show!!! 

Edward's PoV

_Last time:_

"But Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do!…But first, lets get you cleaned up" 

…………

My arm around Bella's waist, I led her into the sitting room of our New York home. The room was large and spacious, but with the sudden appearance of Bella, it seemed overloaded with thoughts. I could almost see the pain on Jasper's face and I could only imagine what Bella's mixed feelings were doing to him.

"Uhm," Alice started, "Bella, we have a lot to talk about, would you like every one to leave?" She looked questioningly at Bella.

_Edward, _Alice addressed me with her thoughts _I still can't see the future, It's like she still doesn't know if she wants to run or stay._

This worried me; I was so afraid that she still didn't want me, that she would run far away as soon as it was convenient for her. But she was a vampire now, wouldn't she at least stay so we could teach her control, she was always afraid that she might hurt someone… I was pulled from my thoughts by her answer…

"No, they can stay, I don't mind…" Her voice was barely a whisper. Even without Jasper's confirmation, I knew she was scared.

I realized that we were still standing in the middle of the room with all eyes on us, so I took Bella by the waist and sat her down on my lap on the loveseat in the corner. That way we could still be seen by everyone, but it didn't seem as though we were the center of attention.

Alice cleared her throat, "Bella," she began tentatively, still afraid that Bella might run screaming, "Can we ask you a few questions?"

Bella nodded. She seemed fine just a few minutes ago, but now, with everyone staring at her, she was terrified.

"Drugs?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Emmet began. Bella flinched at his sudden anger. I squeezed Bella's hand comfortingly.

"Nice tact" Jasper deadpanned as he threw a wave of calm at Emmet.

"Hey, it's a valid question," Emmet defended himself, he turned to Bella, "Why drugs?" He was composed.

"Well," Bella swallowed hard, "It was kind of an accident…" She was afraid to answer for some reason. "My…my roommate… Paige… she always had people over, and they were always taking hits…." She stuttered, "I was so depressed that I hardly knew what I was doing… and I tried it… at first I hated it…"

Emmet interrupted, "Then why did you keep going?!" he was losing his composure again. Jasper sighed and tried to get Emmet under control again. He also had to try to keep Bella calm, which was quite a feat at this point.

"Well… you see…" If Bella was still human, she would have been on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want," I whispered reassuringly in her ear. It pained me to see just how badly I had ruined her.

"No, I owe this to you… and to myself," She continued. "Every time I would do a line," she turned and looked into my eyes, "I would hear your voice," she sighed, "telling me to stop, to go back to Forks, to take care of myself. So I did more and more drugs, just to hear your voice again."

It hurt me so much to hear this, I roughly took her in my arms and held her. I rocked her back and forth, whispering, "I will never leave you again, I swear, I love you…" My family quietly left the room, throwing reassuring glances at me.

Bella's face was buried in my shoulder and dry sobs wracked her form. I loved her so much and seeing her like this caused me physical pain. My dead, un-beating heart ached at the sight of her like this.

Eventually, her sobs subsided and she leaned back, looking deep into my eyes.

"Edward," she whispered, " Why did you have to leave me?"

I sighed, "Because love, I thought you would be better off without me… Clearly I was mistaken. When I told you that I didn't love you, it was the highest form of blasphemy"

She nodded, "Okay, I just don't want you to resent being stuck with me"

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that I'm a vampire, there's no getting rid of me now!" She smiled and captured my lips in hers. I scooped her up into my arms, and without breaking our kiss I carried her up to my bedroom.

This room had a bed, in this house, Esme said every bedroom needed a bed and I, for once, was thankful for that.

I pushed her down against the bed, crawled on top of her and moved my lips to her collar bone. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips. I grinned against her skin and began to nibble her soft flesh, her nimble fingers worked their way through my hair, but I knew I had to end this before it went too far; I still needed answers.

I pulled away from her, still straddling her hips and looked her straight in the eye. "You know you're not getting away that easily," She gave me a quizzical look and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You still owe me an explanation," I clarified.

"Oh, that… well, what do you want to know?" She asked innocently.

"Stripping? Where in the world did you get that idea? And how did you not fall off the stage?" I chuckled again, careful to keep the mood light.

"Well, Paige was the first person to find me and she took me back to her place and cleaned me up a bit. Granted, she was the one that got me hooked on drugs, but that's beside the point. Any way, I needed a job to keep my habit and Paige got me the job," she sighed, "And as for not falling off the stage, let's just say that its much easier to stay upright with a pole to hold onto. And when you're swinging around pole, slipping looks kind of natural," she shrugged.

I sighed, her answer made sense, but I couldn't stand the thought of men paying to see her scantily clad form on stage. I shuddered.

"Now," she continued in a light tone, "Let's put the past behind us and continue what we started," and with that she pressed herself against me and I was lost.

………………………………………………………………………………..

We did not make love that night, I still didn't trust myself and she was still not ready, so we reveled in our reunion until dawn's early light.

……………………………………………………………………………….

In the morning, we walked down the stairs to face my family. Both Bella and I were in better states of mind and were ready to begin planning for the future. I already had a plan, it was just a matter of Bella agreeing to go along with it.

We sat in the loveseat that we had occupied and Carlisle stood and cleared his throat. "Now, we have to decide what we are going to do and where we are going to live," we all nodded in agreement, Bella seemed a little hesitant but anxious to see what was in store for our future.

Carlisle continued, "Bella, I am sorry, but you cannot return to Forks, after your disappearance, there was a huge search and you have been presumed dead, I am so sorry."

Bella visibly stiffened, but then relaxed, "Well, at least now we don't have to fake my death," she concluded with a half hearted smile, she probably withed that she could have said goodbye, but this was a clean break and she wouldn't have to feel so guilty about leaving.

Carlisle seemed content with her answer and continued, "It would probably be easiest to stay here for Bella's first year or so, or until she is comfortable to live amongst humans," we all nodded in unison. "After that, it is up to all of you," he gave me a meaningful look, I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was giving me my queue.

I stood with my back to Bella and looked around, making eye contact with every member of my family. Alice and Esme were struggling to contain their excitement. Emmett wore a smug smile, Jasper a knowing look, Carlisle a reassuring smile, and Rosalie an indifferent frown. I turned around to look Bella in the eye, she looked at me quizzically.

I took the small black box out of my pocket and opened it so Bella could see its contents. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know that I have hurt you deeply, but I love you more than words can express. Now that we both can live forever, I would like to spend my eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

She hesitated a moment, looking around at my family and I worried that she would reject me.

_She is elated _Jasper reassured me.

"There is no one else I would rather spend my eternity with" she said, her voice bursting with happiness. I slid my mother's ring onto her finger and took her into my arms. My entire family, including Rosalie stood and cheered. In turn the all came over to congratulate us. Rosalie was last.

She addressed Bella directly, "I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you," I made a face, "Don't give me that look Edward, you know this is a step for me," she turned back to Bella, "I am happy that my brother has finally found a nice vampire to spend his eternity with," she laughed at her own joke as she walked away.

Bella looked at me.

"She's trying," I quickly captured her lips, "Now, I think we have some planning to do," and with that we walked up the stairs to meet an expectant and extremely excited Alice.

……………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so they're getting married!! YAY!! The ring is the same as in the book, so you can refer to that for a description. I am looking forward to writing the wedding!

**I hope that this served as a good explanation of what was going though Bella's head, if there are any questions, tell me and I will address them either personally or in the story at some point. **

**Please review, I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner that this one was, so don't give up on me yet!!**

**Love Always,**

**Your Humble Authoress,**

**Pixi**


End file.
